jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventure Teams
This is a list of Adventure Teams. The Jungle Adventure Crew # Simba #Nala #Timon and Pumbaa #King Julien, Maurice and Mort #Terk and Tantor #Louis #Genie #Sebastien #King Louie #Fu Dog #Rutt & Tuke #Roger Rabbit The Justice Guardians #Jeffrey Dragonheart #Jaden Yuki and Winged Kuriboh #Jeffrey's Pikachu #Alexis Rhodes #Jeffrey's Meowth #Berkeley Beetles #Nathan #Scamper and Brain #Mitsuki #Cheshire Cat #Nails the Spider #The Mask #Bartok the Bat #Jesse Anderson and Ruby Carbuncle #Mavis #Thundara Wolf #Manny, Ellie and Peaches #Sid the Sloth #Diego, Shira, Diego Jr., and Tammy #Batty Koda #Crash & Eddie #Patch and Collette #Louis the Molehog #Shining Armor and Princess Cadence #Mushu #Xion #Shadow, Chance, Sassy and Delilah #Bolt, Mittens and Rhino #Sam & Max #Brandy and Mr. Whiskers #Stuart Little, Margalo, Snowbell and Monty #Blaze the cat #Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private #Kiva (KivaMarieTurbo1) #Puss in Boots #Jiji #Buck the Weasel #Zoe Cruger (Zoe Liddel) #Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike #Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo #WALL-E and EVE #Charlie and Itchy #Veemon #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Tom and Jerry #Osmosis Jones and Drix #Sabrina Spellman and Salem #Baby Tiragon #Figaro #Babs Seed #Gonzo the Great #Rizzo the Rat #Granny Sloth #Impmon #Aqua #B.E.N. #May #Leonardo #Raphael #Michaelangelo #Donatello #Splinter #Atticus Rhodes #Robin #Starfire #Cyborg #Beast Boy #Raven #Godzilla #Team Go-Getters #Spiky-eared Pichu #Lea #Sasha Le Fleur #Kitty Softpaws #Pepe the King Prawn #Discord #Wander and Sylvia #Lily Yuki #Midna #Snowflake #Weebo Team Berk #Hiccup #Toothless #Astrid #Stormfly #Fishlegs #Meatlug #Snotlout #Hookfang #Ruffnut And Tuffnut #BarfBelch #Megamind #Minion #Nico And Pedro #Rocko #Heffer #Filburt Turtle #Dr. Hutchinson #Edmond The Cat #Donkey #Puss in Boots #Gobber #Lazlo #Raj #Clam #Patsy #Gretchen #Nina #Merida #Wreck-It Ralph #Vanellope Von Schweetz #Fix-It Felix Jr. #Sergeant Calhoun #Stoick #Thornado #The Grimwood Girls #Matches the Dragon #Heather (Dragons: Riders of Berk) #Windshear #Swat Kats #Olaf the Snowman #Grump #Valka #Cloudjumper #Daring Do #Steven Universe #Garnet #Pearl #Amethyst #Peridot #Lapis Lazuli 76859Thomas's Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure team # Thomas the Tank Engine #Twilight Sparkle (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Percy the Small Green Engine #Pinkie Pie (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #James the Red Engine #Rarity (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Gordon the Big Blue Engine #Rainbow Dash (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Henry the Green Engine #Fluttershy (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Toby the Tram Engine #Applejack (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Edward the Blue Engine #Emily the large Stirling Single Engine #Bash, Dash and Ferdinand the Logging Locos #Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (also members of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Luke the Irish Narrow Gauge Tank Engine #Spike (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Heckle and Jeckle #Charlie the Playful Engine #Sophie and Sky #Hiro the Japanese Engine #Paxton #Cool McCool #Shining Armor and Princess Cadence (also members of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) #Rosie the Lavender Tank Engine #Victor the Cuban Narrow Gauge Engine #Kevin the four-wheeled Crane #Stanley the Silver Tank Engine The Pooh's Adventure Teams DisneyDaniel93's Pooh's Adventures Team.jpg YakkoWarnerMovies101's Pooh's Adventures Teams.jpg Pooh's Adventure Team (Daniel) #Winnie the Pooh #Piglet #Tigger #Rabbit #Eeyore #The Vultures #Jiminy Cricket #Zazu #Kronk #Zhane #Jean-Bob, Speed & Puffin #Jeremy #Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami Sato Pooh's Adventure team (Bowsermovies1989) #Winnie the Pooh #Tigger #Piglet #Rabbit #Eeyore #Mewtwo #The Good Fairy #Stay Puft #Slimer #C-3PO #R2-D2 #Zilla #Aisling #Darth Vader #Boba Fett #Rocky and Bullwinkle #Mecha-King Ghidorah (driven by Good Fairy, Anthea, and Concordia) #MechaGodzilla 3 (driven by Darth Vader, Boba Fett, and Red Genesect) #M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (driven by Darth Vader, Boba Fett, and Red Genesect) #Clone Troopers (once Stormtroopers, freed from Order 66 w/ Order 51 (reversed the effects of Order 66)) #N, Anthea, Concordia and Red Genesect #Elsa the Snow Queen Yru17's Team Members #Winnie the Pooh #Tigger #Piglet #Rabbit #Eeyore #Kanga and Roo #Lumpy #Darby and Buster #Alvin, Simon, and Theodore #Jeremy the Crow #Falkor YakkoWarnerMovies101's Pooh's Adventure team #Winnie the Pooh #Tigger #Piglet #Rabbit #Eeyore #Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley #Poky Little Puppy and Shy Little Kitten #Garfield and Odie #Tip and Dash #Lucky , Rolly , Cadpig and Spot #Spot the Puppy #Inspector Gadget #Penny #Brain #Corporal Capeman #Freddi Fish #Luther #Maya and Miguel #Paco #CatDog #Winslow #The Cat in the Hat #The Grinch #Max (the Grinch's Dog) #Euchariah #Robot Jones #Jackie #MattInez #Digit #Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole #The Cluefinders #Super Chicken and Fred #Spin the Talking Globe #Megaman and Rush #Spookley the Square Pumpkin #DangerMouse #Ernest Penfold #Little Lulu #Team Umizoomi: Geo, Milli and Bot #The Animal Crackers Gang #De BlobIckis #Krumm #Oblina #Underdog #Jabberjaw, Biff, Shelly, Bubbles and Clamhead #Frankie the little Blue Dog #Ty the Tasmanian Tiger #Yakko, Wakko, and Dot #Scaler #Malcolm, Reese, Dewey, Hal, Lois, Francis and Jamie #Artie #Pete #Manny , Ellie , Crash and Eddie , Peaches , Louis , Sid , Granny , Diego and Shira #SwaySway and Buhdeuce #Pongo and Perdita #Becky #Beaver #Nutt-Head #Beavoe and Bug-Head #Queen Marisa Blueberry, Patrick Blueberry and Mary Blueberry #Queen Brenda Fisher #Vallony Vulture, Vincent Vulture and Vanessa Vulture Pooh's Adventure Team (Tigerman531) #Winnie the Pooh #Tigger #Piglet #Rabbit #Eeyore #Gene the Genie #Wander #Sylvia #Billy #Mandy #The Grim Reaper #Sergeant Tibbs #Aleu #Oswald the Lucky Rabbit #Launchpad McQuack #Lion (of Oz) #Baron Humbert von Gikkingen #Merlin #Archimedes #Rosalina #Buster the Dog #Gwendolyn the Cat #Fred the Donkey #Tortellini the Rooster #Spider-Man (Miles Morales) Pooh's Adventures team (SuperJNG18) #Winnie the Pooh #Tigger #Piglet #Rabbit #Eeyore #Aladdin #Pinochhio #Woody #Buzz Lightyear #Kovu #Kiara #Apple Bloom , Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo #Babs Seed Shell Lodge Squad #SpongeBob SquarePants #Patrick Star #Sandy Cheeks #Squidward Tentacles #Mr. Krabs #Shenzi #Banzai #Ed #Alex #Marty #Gloria #Melman #Kaa #Po #Tigress #Monkey #Viper #Mantis #Crane #Shifu #Iago #Mushu (Also a member of the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures team) #Ichy #Bagheera #Baloo #Skipper (Also a member of the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures team) #Kowalski (Also a member of the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures team) #Rico (Also a member of the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures team) #Private (Also a member of the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures team) #Sir Hiss #Spyro #Sparx #Cynder #Sam & Max (Also members of the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures team) #Brandy (Also a member of the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures team) #Mr. Whiskers (Also a member of the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures team) #Lola Boa #Ed the Otter #Chaos (Aladdin) #B.O.B #Dr. Cockroach #The Missing Link #Susan Murphy/Ginormica #Insectosaurus #Batty Koda (Also a member of the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures team) #Merlin #Archimedes #Donkey (Also a member of the Hiccup's Adventures team) #Puss in Boots (Also a member of the Jeffrey, Jaden & Storm Adventures team and Hiccup's Adventure team) #Lord Shen #Devon and Cornwall #Gilda #Trixie Aaron The Wise '91's Adventure team *The Miztyk Knights Team 1 *#Aaron Matsuhiro *#Keith Matsuhiro *#Jeanene Matsuhiro *#Kaito Sakurai *#Jake Mutahiro *#Megan Mizaki *#Emi Kozuki *#Seth Shibuya *#Parn *#Deedlit *#Taran (Part of The Ed's Team) *#Eilonwy (Part of The Ed's Team) *#Fflewddur Fflam (Part of The Ed's Team) *#Gurgi (Part of The Ed's Team) *#Doli (Part of The Ed's Team) *#Creeper *#Yuma Tsukumo *#Astral *#Tori Meadows *#Bronk Stone *#Cathy Catherine *#Alone *#Sasha *#Athena and her Knights *#Hilda *#Eris *#Poseidon and his Knights *#Abel *#Apollo *#Artimis *#The Toa *#Hero Factory *#Cluth Powers and his friends *#The Bakugan Battle Brawlers *#Team Core-Tech *#Team Q4 *#Team Ultrarare *#Team AL4 or Team Asteroid *The Miztyk Knights Team 2 *#Arik Matsuhiro *#Hana Matsuhiro *#Jade Lee *#Ib *#Garry *#Mary *#James Rogers *#Henry Pym Jr. *#Torunn *#Azari *#Francis Barton (Hawkeye II) *#Sapphire *#Sharkboy *#Lavagirl *#Krypto The Superdog *#Streaky The Supercat The Aura Guardians #Lucario #Night the Night Fury #Horton the Elephant #Zoroark and Zorua #Sonic the Hedgehog #Meta Knight #Inuyasha #Kagome #Miroku #Sango #Shippo #Kirara #Tiger of the Wind #Dorulumon #Zecora Jiminy Cricket's Clan #Jiminy Cricket (Leader) #Pinocchio #Alice #Doc #Grumpy #Happy #Bashfull #Sleepy #Sneezy #Dopey #Mary Poppins #Professor Owl #Professor Ludwig Von Drake #Herman the Bootle Beetle #Dodger #Oliver #Olaf the Snowman #The Griffin Family #Orville the Albatross #Hiro Hamada #Baymax #Honey Lemon #Wasabi #Gogo Tomago #Fred #Barry B. Benson #Vanessa Bloome Spider-Man's Adventure team #Spider-Man #Ace Bunny #Lexi Bunny #Danger Duck #Slam Tasmanian #Rev Runner #Tech E. Coyote #Zadavia (Boss) #Iron-Man #Thor #Hulk #Falcon #Wolverine #Silver Surfer #Reptil #Captain America #Mrs. Marvel #Tweetums (Possible Member) #Scarlet Witch (Future Member) #H.E.R.B.I.E. (Future Member) #Darkwing Duck #Larry-Boy (Future Member) Bugs and Daffy's Adventure team #Bugs Bunny #Daffy Duck #Porky Pig #Lola Bunny #Sylvester #Tweety Bird #Foghorn Leghorn #Pepe Le Pew #Speedy Gonzales #Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner #The Tiny Toons (Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, and Hamton J. Pig) #Ariel #Tom and Jerry #Wilbur the Albatross #Tasmanian Devil #Phineas #Ferb #Isabella #Candace #Hugo, Victor, and Laverne #Thomas O'Malley #Duchess #Basil of Baker Street #Dr. David Q. Dawson #Jose Carioca #Panchito Pistoles #Donald Duck #Slappy and Skippy Squirrel #Mickey Mouse #Goofy #Zecora #Woody Woodpecker #Mighty Mouse #Ren Hoek and Stimpy J. Stimpson Sly Cooper's Adventure team #Sly Cooper #Bentley #Murray #Guru #Panda King #Dimitri #Carmelita Fox #Blinx the Cat #Red Riding Hood #Granny Puckett #Wolf W. Wolf #Twitchy Squirrel #Rango #Norbert Beaver #Daggett Beaver The Te Xuan Ze Adventure Crew # Juniper Lee # Ray Ray # Monroe # She-Ra # Sabrina Spellman # Salem # RoboCop # Lila Sasquatch Sonic Storm Adventure team #Sonic the Hedgehog #Tails #Cosmo #Knuckles #Shadow the Hedgehog #Gex #Takuya Kanbara #Koji Minamoto #J.P. Shibayama #Zoe Orimoto #Tommy Himi #Koichi Kimura #Bokomon #Neemon #Sergeant Tibbs #Chip #Yacker #Static Shock #Gear #Daffy Duck #Naruto Uzumaki #Hinata Hyuga #Sakura Haruno #Puffin, Speed and Jean-Bob #Grim, Billy and Mandy #Trixie Team Rainbooms #Twilight Sparkle (EG) (Leader) #Applejack (EG) #Fluttershy (EG) #Rainbow Dash (EG) #Rarity (EG) #Pinkie Pie (EG) #Spike (EG) #Sunset Shimmer #Frankie Stein #Clawdeen Wolf #Draculaura #Draculaura #Danny Cat #Godzilla (MIB) #Grim #Gru #Jake Long #Kayley #Kyle Akers #Omi #Raimundo Pedrosa #Kimiko Tohomiko #Clay Bailey #Dojo #Ping-Pong #Mavis #Osmosis Jones #Drix #Skunk #Spider Man #Nova #Power Man #Iron Fist #White Tiger #Wander #Sylvia #Dudley Puppy #Kitty Katswell #Blythe Baxter #Bing Bong #Mordecai #Rigby #Sunny Flare #Sugarcoat #Sour Sweet #Lemon Zest #Indigo Zap #Star Butterfly #Billy #Mandy The Multiverse Pioneers Club #Craig the Genie (Second in Command and Mascott) #Manolo (Leader) & Maria Sánchez (Second in Command) #Devon & Cornwall #Finley & Alice the China Girl #Kevin, Stewart & Bob #Gandalf #Zozi #Slimer #Team Go-Getters #Achmed the Dead Terrorist #Jeff Barton, Bill Davis & Larry Thomas #Legolas & Gimli #Chewbacca #Owen Grady #B.I.N.G #Dr. Emmet Brown #The Pink Panther #Grover & Cookie Monster #Dr. Alex Payne & Amanda Payne #Audrey Junior #Tigra #CatDog #Ratchet & Clank #Gilda #Hannibal, Faceman, Murdock & B.A. Aka The A-Team #Doc Ock #Gizmo #Clover #Crystal & Amber #Teddy Roosevelt, Sacagawea, Dexter the Monkey, Jedediah, Octavius, Rexy, Attila the Hun, Amelia Earhart, General Custer, Gigantic Octopus #Sparky #Tiberius #Blue (Jurassic World) #Finn & Jake #Spyro, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-Vac & Pop Fizz #Batgirl (The Batman) #Newt Scamander #E.B. #K-2SO #Ashley #Charlie the Anteater #Sabine Wren #Freddie Facilier #Fezzik & Finigo #Power Girl #Tauriel #Wayne Campbell & Garth Algar #Alpha 5 #Chase McCain #Vinny the Dog #Catherine and her Meowth #Spider-Gwen #Team Pokepals #Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner and Slam Tasmanian #Pops #Scooby-Dum #Red & Yellow #Ethan Hunt #Jim, Toby, Claire & Blinky & AAARRRGGHH!!! #Yoshi #Mirag # #Byph, Ganodi, Zatt, Petro, Katooni & Gungi (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) The Thunderbolts Adventure Team # Courtney Elison (Leader) # Zak Saturday # Anakin Skywalker (Second-in-command) # Ahsoka Tano (Second-in-command) # Lee Clark # Megan Clark # Tony Clark # Marc Clark # Twilight Sparkle (also a member of the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures team) # Rainbow Dash (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) # Fluttershy (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) # Pinkie Pie (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) # Rarity (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) # Applejack (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) # Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo (also members of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) # Spike (also a member of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Team) # Victini (Team mascot) # Keldeo # Diancie # Thunder the Cat # Jack the Rabbit # Maggie the Mouse # Silver (Pokemon) # Eclipse # Little Betty # Patches (Pound Puppies) # Tiny # Shadow the Hedgehog # Paul (Pokemon) # Steven Universe (Also a member of the Hiccup's Adventures team) # Garnet (Also a member of the Hiccup's Adventures team) # Pearl (Also a member of the Hiccup's Adventures team) # Amethyst (Also a member of the Hiccup's Adventures team) # Lapis Lazuli (Also a member of the Hiccup's Adventures team) # Peridot (Also a member of the Hiccup's Adventures team) # Pumpkin (Also a member of the Hiccup's Adventures team) # Baby Skye # XR (Courtney's boyfriend and future husband) # Sofia Elison (Future daughter of Courtney and XR) # Ryan Elison (Future son of Courtney and XR) # Thorax (Also a member of the Hiccup's Adventures team) # Pharynx (Thorax's older brother and Courtney's Captain of the Guard) # Ocellus The Rogues #Poncho (Leader) #Dogbert (Second in command) #Boomer (Captain of the Guard) #Rat #Lady Bow #Goombella #The Robot (Dilbert) #Professor E. Gadd #Stevie Stenographer #Kramer #Vivian Connor Lacey's Adventures Team # Connor Lacey The Kamen Rider Club Z # Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) (Leader) # Smolder (Kamen Rider Drake) # Ocellus (Kamen Rider Zect) # Silverstream (Kamen Rider Image) # Yona (Kamen Rider Senshi) # Gallus (Kamen Rider Cell) # Sandbar (Kamen Rider Dual) # Makini (Kamen Rider Revenant) # Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) (Second In command) # Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) # Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) # Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) # Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) # Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) # Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) # Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) # Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) # Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) # Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) # Ahnk # Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) # Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) # Takumi Inui (Kamen Rider Faiz) # Bev Gilturtle (Kamen Rider Zeta) # Quncy Goatee (Kamen Rider Sage) # Trip Hampston (Kamen Rider Izanagi) # Roxie McTerrier (Kamen Rider Blitz) # Jade Catkin (Kamen Rider Midnight) # Edie Von Keet (Kamen Rider Queen) # Austin Goldpup (Kamen Rider Construct) # Savannah Cheetaby (also becomes Van’s pet) (Kamen Rider Rageki) # Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) (Van’s love interest) # Takaharu (AkaNinger) # Yakumo (AoNinger) # Nagi (KiNinger) # Shira (Fukka) (ShiroNinger) # Kasumi (MomoNinger) # Kinji (StarNinger) # Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) # Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) # Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) # Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) # Ahim De Famille (Gokai Pink) # Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) # Cloud Strife (Kamen Rider Ragnarok) # Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) # Kou (Ryusoul Red) # Melt (Ryusoul Blue) # Asuna (Ryusoul Pink) # Towa (Ryusoul Green) # Ban (Banba) (Ryusoul Black) # Tyramigo (Ty) # Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Ladybug) # Tikki # Adrian Agrest (Cat-Noir) # Plagg # Kairi (Kai) Yano (Lupin Red) # Tooma Yomachi (Lupin Blue) # Umika Hayami (Lupin Yellow) # Keiichiro Asaka (Patren 1gou) # Sakuya Hikawa (Patren 2gou) # Tsukasa (Casey) Myoujin (Patren 3gou) # Noel Takao (Lupin X/ Patren X) # Noctis Lucius Calum (Kamen Rider Prince) # Dolly Dalmatian (Kamen Rider Amazon beta) # Dylan Dalmatian (Kamen Rider Apollo) Chris the Lion's Adventures Team # Chris the Lion (Leader) # Finn the Human # Jake the Dog # Mordecai # Rigby # Wirt and Greg # Beatrice # Simba (also a member and leader of The Jungle Adventure Crew) # Timon and Pumbaa (also a member and leaders of The Jungle Adventure Crew) # Nala (also a member and leader of The Jungle Adventure Crew) # Rafiki # Zazu # Baloo the Bear # Bagheera # King Louie (also a member of The Jungle Adventure Crew) # Terk and Tantor (also a member of The Jungle Adventure Crew) # Alex the Lion # Marty the Zebra # Gloria the Hippo # Melman the Giraffe # King Julien (also a member of The Jungle Adventure Crew) # Maurice (also a member of The Jungle Adventure Crew) # Mort (also a member of The Jungle Adventure Crew) # Clover # Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (with her Kwami Tikki) # Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (with his Kwami Plagg) # Nick Wilde # Judy Hopps # Miyuki Hoshizora Category:Adventure Teams Category:Characters